Pokemon: The Hoenn League Chronicles
by Kid Pokemon
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Brandon is here! R&R please!
1. The Start of Brendan Birch!

This is Kid Pokémon with another Fan Fiction!!!

Sparky- And his Pokémon are here too!!!

Even though I don't want them here...

Blaze- C'mon, you know you're glad we're here!

Oh brother...

* * *

_**Chapter 1**: Littleroot Town! The Start Of Brendan Birch!_

"Sceptile is using Leaf Blade! It's not over yet!" said the announcer. "Go, Brandon!" said Brendan. "Swampert is unable to battle! Brandon Birch of Littleroot Town wins the Sapphire Conference!" "Yay! All right!" "Brendan, are you still up?" asked Professor Birch. "Sorry I woke you, Dad. I just wanted to see Brandon win the conference." "You look up to your older brother, don't you?" said Prof. Birch. Brendan laughed nervously. "Go to sleep, okay? Don't forget I'm giving you your first Pokémon tomorrow." "All right, Dad."  
  
_The next morning..._The alarm clock rang. Brendan, half-asleep, woke up and looked at the time. "11:30am? I overslept!" Rushing to the bathroom, he tripped over a PokéDoll. "I knew I should've put that up yesterday." After brushing his teeth and putting on his clothes, he ran downstairs to the kitchen. "Hi, mom. No time for me to eat breakfast." "But your dad isn't at the lab yet. He's still in bed." Surprised, he sat down and ate the pancakes his mom made.  
  
Prof. Birch woke up and realized that he overslept. "Oh no. I'm late! Brendan is probably furious right now." After brushing his teeth and putting on his clothes, he ran downstairs to see Brendan playing with Sapphire, his one-year-old sister. "Oh, hi Dad. Are you ready to go?" asked Brendan. "Yeah, let's head to the lab," the professor chuckled.  
  
_At the lab..._  
  
"Good morning, Joshua. How are you today?" Prof. Birch asked his assistant. "Just fine, professor. Are you ready to work today?" "Yes. Come here, Brendan." Brendan walked over to Prof. Birch. On the table next to him, there were three PokéBalls. "Brendan, choose your starter Pokémon. First, Treecko." Prof. Birch released a small, green reptile Pokémon. "Next is Torchic." He released a small, orange chick Pokémon. "Last is Mudkip." He released a small blue fish Pokémon with a fin on its head. "Choose carefully, my son."  
  
Brendan thought for a couple of minutes until he finally chose a Pokémon. "I choose... Torchic!" "Fine choice, Brendan. Joshua, bring the PokéDex," said Prof. Birch. Joshua brought the PokéDex to Brendan. "Here you go, Brendan. Your very own PokéDex!" "Great! I'm heading home to show Mom, okay?" said Brendan. "Okay, son."  
  
_Back at the Birch home..._  
  
Brendan walked through the door to see Sapphire playing with his PokéDoll. "Hey, sis. Whatcha doing? Are you playing with a PokéDoll?" His mother walked in the room to see Brendan with a Torchic. "Well, you got your first Pokémon. Good for you!" she said. "Thanks, Mom," replied Brendan. "What's his name?" "I didn't give him a name." "Well, how about Torch?" He thought about it and agreed that it's a good name. "Well, Brendan, here's your bag," his mom said, handing him a bag. "I put an extra set of clothes, some Potions, and some PokéBalls in there for you. By the way, here's some presents for you." She gave him a wallet, a PokéNav, some Running Shoes, and a pair of Go-Goggles. "Gee thanks, Mom," he said, putting on his Running Shoes. "Well, you'd better get going, Brendan." "Yeah. Bye, Mom. Bye, Sapphire."  
  
Brendan turned on his Running Shoes and ran back to the lab. When he went in, he saw Joshua but not his dad. "Hey, Josh. Where's my dad?" he asked. "He's out doing some fieldwork on Route 101." "Thanks."  
  
Brendan ran to Route 101 to see his dad being attacked by a wild Poochyena. "Hold on, Dad! I'm coming!" He ran up to the Poochyena. "Hey, Poochyena! I challenge you to a battle!" The Poochyena attacked first with its Tackle attack. "Torch, dodge it and use Scratch!" Torch leapt out of the way and scratched the Poochyena with his claws. This dazed the Poochyena. "Okay, then. PokéBall, go!" He threw the PokéBall at the Poochyena. It sucked the Poochyena inside, shook three times, and then sealed. "I caught my first Pokémon..." he said, surprised. "Good job, son! I'm proud of you. So you came to say goodbye?" "Yeah. I'm gonna miss you guys." Brendan felt tears building up inside him. "I'm gonna make sure I win some battles for you guys." He started to walk off towards Oldale Town. _I'm going to be the best Pokémon Master anyone's ever seen_, he thought.

When he arrived in Oldale, he saw a bunch of trainers hanging around the Pokémon Center. He walked over towards them to see a Pokémon battle going on. It was between a blond-haired girl and a brown-haired boy. "You can't win, Bobby! I am the best and you know it! Aqua, Water Gun!" the girl said. Aqua, a Totodile, shot a jet of water from her mouth. "C'mon, Tricia! You know I'm going to win! Ralts, use Confusion!" The horns on Ralts' head started to glow and sent the Water Gun back at Aqua. "Aqua, dodge it and use Scratch!" Aqua jumped out of the way and scratched Ralts with her claws. This caused Ralts to faint. "See? I told you I would win! Now pay up!" Bobby handed Tricia 150 PokéDollars. "Thank you! C'mon, Aqua. Let's get you healed." Tricia walked inside the Pokémon Center. Brendan followed her.

"Here, Nurse Joy. Can you heal Aqua for me?" asked Tricia. Brendan walked up to Tricia and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Brendan Birch." "Hi, I'm Tricia Nightingale," she replied, shaking Brendan's hand. "That was a great battle you had back there. Are you trying out for the Hoenn League?" he asked. "No, not really. I want to be a Pokémon Coordinator. I just love Pokémon Contests!" she replied. "Cool! I watched some Pokémon Contests on TV. By the way, Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokémon, too?" "Sure. If you're registering for the Hoenn League, hand me your PokéDex. I'll have registered in a minute," said Nurse Joy. He handed her his PokéDex. "So, Brendan. You're traveling around by yourself, huh?" asked Tricia. "Yeah. Why?" "Well, I was wondering if I could join you. I'm too afraid to travel around by myself." "Sure, I don't mind. Welcome aboard!" "Thanks, Brendan." Just then, Nurse Joy walked back in the room. "Here you go, Brendan. You're now officially a qualifying trainer for the Hoenn League. Here is a guidebook of Gym Leaders. It should help you." "Thank you, Nurse Joy." He took his PokéDex and the guidebook from Nurse Joy.

Brendan walked to the PokéMart to buy some goods for his journey. He bought three Potions, four Antidotes, a Paralyze Heal, and ten PokéBalls. The grocer gave him a free Premier Ball. "This should hold out until I get to Rustboro City," he said. He walked back towards the Pokémon Center. When he went inside, he decided to go get his Pokémon so they can eat some dinner in the cafeteria. He saw Tricia taking Aqua's PokéBall from Nurse Joy. "Hi, Tricia. Are you going to the cafeteria?" "Yeah. I came to get Aqua so she can eat too."

In the cafeteria, Brendan, Tricia, and their Pokémon sat down and ate some pizza. "This is good. I never ate spinach-mushroom pizza before," said Tricia. "Yeah, my mom made this every Friday. But it tastes better than this." "I see," said Tricia, mouth half-full of pizza. "So you want to leave tomorrow morning?" asked Brendan. "Yeah, that sounds good." "Good. Then we better get some sleep."

_Later that night..._

Brendan awoke at 12:45am. "I can't believe I can't sleep. Oh well." He walked into the receptionist's area and grabbed a Pokémon Monthly from the magazine rack. He flipped through the magazine. "Nothing to read in here. I guess I can go outside." When he went outside, he released Torch and Poochyena. "Well, guys, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm your trainer, Brendan." 'I know that,' said Torch. "Oh. Well, hi Poochyena. I guess I should name you, huh?" asked Brendan. 'If you want to...' replied Poochyena. "How about... Spike?" 'Hmm, I like it!' said Spike. "Well then, your name is Spike from now on."

Just then, Brendan heard a rustling in the bushes. Spike started to growl while Brendan looked on. Out of the bushes came a Pidgey. "Hey, a Pidgey. Those hardly appear in Hoenn. I gotta catch it!" The Pidgey looked on with anticipation. "Okay. I guess I'll use Spike then." 'Great. I need a battle,' said Spike. "Okay then. Spike, use Tackle!" Spike ran at the Pidgey and rammed into it. The Pidgey fell back and unleashed a Gust attack. This blew Spike back into a tree. "C'mon Spike! Use your Bite attack!" Spike bit into the Pidgey's wing. This dazed the Pidgey. Brendan threw a PokéBall at the Pidgey. It sucked it in, shook three times, and then sealed. "I caught a Pidgey! I think I'll name him... Tornado." said Brendan. Spike just smiled.

"I guess I can go show Dad, but he's sleep right now. C'mon guys. Let's head back to the Pokémon Center," said Brendan. 'Yes, let's,' said Torch. Later that morning, Brendan awoke to the sound of Aqua's snoring. "Hey, Tricia. Aqua's giving us a wake-up call," he said. She looked at the clock next to her to see that it was 9:38am. "Well, I guess we should get out of bed anyway," she replied. After Brendan and Tricia ate breakfast, Nurse Joy walked up to them. "Here is your Pidgey, Brendan," she said. "Thanks. We're leaving now. See ya later!" he said, walking out the door. "Okay, goodbye kids! Be careful out there!"

They waved goodbye as they walked towards Route 103. Now that they are on their way, what kinds of adventures are in store for them? Tune in next time!

_To be continued..._

* * *

Not bad for the first chapter of my second story, huh?

Sparky- Yeah. It's not bad. It's horrible!!!

Okay! That's it! Time to DIE!!!

Anyways, until next chapter, this is KP signing off!!!


	2. Enter Neo Team Rocket! The Abandoned Dra...

Well the first chapter stunk.

Sparky- And how!

Anyway, I made this chapter a little more interesting. Hope ya like it. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**: Enter Neo Team Rocket! The Abandoned Dratini!_

Brendan and Tricia were walking through Route 103. While walking, Brendan accidentally stepped on a Wurmple's tail. "Oh sorry about that," he said. The Wurmple fired a String Shot at his head, leaving his head covered with silky thread. Tricia just giggled. "Hey! I said I was sorry!" The Wurmple lunged forward. Torch jumped in front of Brendan and attacked it with its Scratch attack. This caused the Wurple to be dazed.

"Great. I'm going to catch a Wurmple!" shouted Brendan. Before he threw his PokéBall, Tricia stepped forward and threw one of hers. "Hey, I wanted to catch it!" "Too bad, Birch. It's mine now," she laughed. Brendan anime-fell. "I think I'll name it... Blossom," said Tricia. "Nuts." 'Tough luck, Brendan,' said Torch. "Shut up," said Brendan, recalling Torch back into his PokéBall.

_Later..._

"Hey look! Petalburg City! We made it!" shouted Tricia. "Good. My feet hurt. Let's get to the Pokémon Center." While at the Pokémon Center, they saw Nurse Joy treating a Dratini. "Hi Nurse Joy. Why aren't you at the Oldale Pokémon Center?" asked Brendan. "Hmm? I'm not that Nurse Joy. That's my younger sister," she replied. "All Nurse Joys look alike and have the same name, Brendan," said Tricia. "Oh. That's sort of unorthodox, don't you think?" Tricia hit Brendan with a rolled-up magazine. "So who's that Dratini for?" asked Tricia. "I don't know. It was by the door last night." "So it's abandoned?" asked Tricia. "I'm beginning to think so." "Well... I'm heading to the PokéMart. Need anything?" asked Brendan. "Yeah, I need some Potions and Antidotes." "Okay. Be right back."

Tricia, meanwhile, stayed with the Dratini at the Pokémon Center. "I wonder why someone would abandon such a cute Dratini." She stroked the Dratini's head. Just then, the Dratini glowed, causing Tricia to gasp and black out. When she opened her eyes, she saw a girl with long, black hair and a picture of a Skitty on her pink shirt. She held the same Dratini in her arms. Tricia then realized that Dratini was showing her what happened when it was abandoned. "Sorry, Ruby. I can't keep you. You're just too weak. I tried to make you stronger, but I just couldn't do it," said the trainer. Ruby looked at her with teary eyes. "Sorry, Ruby, but maybe someone else should raise you." The trainer felt tears in her eyes, too. She hugged Ruby and left her in front of the doors of the Pokémon Center. She then ran away crying.

When it was over, Tricia noticed she was back in her room in the Pokémon Center. She noticed Ruby was looking at her. "So that's what happened." Ruby just nodded. "I'm so sorry. She seems nice," she said, hugging Ruby. Just then, Brendan walked into the room. "Here's your stuff. What's going on?" he asked. "I think I found out who abandoned Ruby," she replied. "Who's Ruby?" "The Dratini, you doofus." "Oh." "I say that we find her trainer tomorrow." "I agree," yawned Brendan.

_Later that night..._

"Sensors show that there is a Dratini in the Pokémon Center, sir," said a mysterious girl in the bushes. "Excellent. Move in, team," said the boss. "With pleasure."

Tricia awoke to the sound of rustling outside the window. Tricia shook Brendan to wake him up. "I heard something outside," she said. "It was probably the wind," he replied. She shook her head and walked to the lobby to see Nurse Joy at the desk. "Nurse Joy," she asked, "did you hear something outside?" "Why no. I didn't," replied Nurse Joy. Just then, the power in the Pokémon Center went out. "That's weird," said Tricia. A smokescreen appeared in front of them. "What's going on?" asked Nurse Joy. There was a boy and a girl in black standing in front of them. They had half of a mask on each of their faces. "Who are you people?" asked Tricia. "I'm Kelly," said the girl. "And I'm Damien. We're from Neo Team Rocket," said the boy. "What do you want?" asked Tricia. "We want that Dratini! So hand it over or suffer the consequences!" shouted Kelly. "Make sure no one interferes," Damien said to an NTR grunt.

Brendan, meanwhile, awoke from sleep. "Man, I need some water!" he said. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Tricia must have locked the door." He then heard the NTR grunts talking outside the door. "I can't wait until we steal that Dratini!" said one of the grunts. "Uh-oh! Someone wants to steal Ruby! I'd better investigate this," said Brendan. He noticed an air vent at the wall. "That's looks like it's the only way out." He opened the vent and started to crawl through the ventilation system.

"I said hand over the Dratini!" said Kelly. "And I said no!" said Tricia. "Fine then. Go Dustox!" said Kelly. "Go Meditite!" said Damien. "Okay then. Go Aqua!" shouted Tricia. "Dustox use Poison Sting!" Dustox fired poisonous needles at Aqua from its mouth. "Dodge it and use Water Gun!" Aqua dodged the Poison Sting and fired her Water Gun at Dustox. "Meditite stand in front of Dustox and use Detect!" Meditite jumped in front of Dustox and created a force field around them. "Aqua use Scratch!" Aqua charged towards Meditite with her claws extended. "Dustox use Poison Sting!" "Meditite use Hidden Power!" The attacks made contact with Aqua, causing her to faint. "Grr... Aqua return!" said Tricia "Looks like you lost. Seize them!" said Damien.

The grunts grabbed Tricia and Nurse Joy and threw them into the storage room. "Great. They're going to steal Ruby and it's all my fault," said Tricia. Nurse Joy didn't say a word. "What's wrong? Are you worried about Ruby, too?" "Yes, but I'm also worried about the Pokémon being treated here. Without any power, the Pokémon are going to..." Tricia knew what she was talking about. Just then, they heard a clang. "Who's there?" asked Tricia. Brendan appeared from out of the vent. "It's me." "Brendan, am I glad to see you!" said Tricia, hugging him. "I heard they wanted to steal Ruby. I want to do something about it." "Then go and turn on the reserve power to save the other Pokémon," said Nurse Joy. "Okay. C'mon Tricia."

They both crawled through the ventilation system into the lobby. Luckily, the NTR grunts were outside, waiting to leave. "Okay. You get the Master Key and I'll turn on the reserve power." Afterwards, they ran outside to see NTR still waiting to leave. They both hid in the bushes and tried to formulate a plan. A few minutes later, an NTR helicopter appeared. "Okay, ready?" asked Brendan. "Ready." "Go Torch! Ember attack!" Brendan released Torch from his PokéBall. Torch fired the Ember at the helicopter, causing the rotors to blow up.

"It's those meddlesome kids again!" said Kelly. "I'll deal with them. Go Meditite! Use Hidden Power!" said Damien. Meditite was released from its PokéBall. "Torch, dodge it and use Scratch!" said Brendan. Torch jumped out of the way and scratched Meditite across its face. "Now use your Ember!" "Meditite, Detect!" Meditite formed another force field around it, causing the Ember attack to not be successful. "Meditite, use Focus Punch!" Meditite started to focus its energy for the attack. "Torch use Ember!" Torch fired another Ember at Meditite, causing it to lose its focus and faint. "Meditite, return!" Damien recalled Meditite into its PokéBall. "You're still not getting this Dratini!" Kelly pressed a button and a balloon came out of the top of the helicopter. It started to fly away, but it couldn't. "What's going on?" asked Kelly. "Well, during our battle, my friend Tricia told her Wurmple to use String Shot to prevent you from flying away." Sure enough, silky thread covered the bottom of the helicopter. "Blossom use your String Shot to get Ruby back!" said Tricia. Blossom shot her String Shot at Ruby's cage and retrieved her back into Tricia's arms. "Now Torch! Ember attack!" Torch fired its Ember attack at the balloon/helicopter, causing it to blow up. "You haven't seen the last of us!" they shouted as they disappeared into the night sky.

"Well, we stopped Neo Team Rocket from stealing Ruby. Now let's get some sleep," yawned Brendan. "I agree. I'm sleepy. Oh wait! I need to unlock Nurse Joy from out of the storage room." "Okay. I'm going to bed."

_The next morning..._

The sun was rising on the peaceful city of Petalburg. Brendan awoke to the sound of a Taillow's cry. "It must be morning," he said. He wanted to wake Tricia, but he decided not to. He walked past the room Ruby was being treated. "Glad to see Ruby's all right, especially after last night. I wonder why Neo Team Rocket wanted Ruby anyway..." After he brushed his teeth, he went to the cafeteria to see what was for breakfast. "Cool. We're having waffles." While he ate his waffles, he noticed Tricia walking in. "There you are! I was looking for you!" said Tricia. "Oh, sorry. I was hungry." "Whatever. Nurse Joy told me where to find Ruby's trainer. Ready to go?" Since Brendan had his mouth full of waffles, he nodded.

Ruby's trainer lived in a nice two-story house that's in the north of town. Brendan walked up and knocked on the door. "Coming!" said a voice inside. When the door opened, Brendan's mouth hung open. There stood Ruby's trainer, wearing a black night blouse. "Oh hello. What can I do you for?" she asked. She noticed Ruby in Tricia's arms. Brendan just stood there with his mouth wide open. "Uh hi. I'm Tricia Nightingale and this is my friend Brendan Birch. May we talk to you for a moment?" "Sure come in." Tricia grabbed Brendan and pulled him inside.

"Well, my name is Samantha. What's this about? How did you get my Dratini?" "It was still at the Pokémon Center, Samantha," replied Tricia. "Why did you bring it back?" "Because it's wrong to abandon a Pokémon just because it's weak!" "How did you know the reason I abandoned her?" "She showed me, that's how." "Well sorry but I can't keep Ruby. It's too weak." "A Pokémon is never weak if you raised it with care!" "I raised her with care but for some reason, she can't stay healthy!" Samantha was so mad that she knocked down her seat. Tricia looked at her with a concerned expression. "So that's the reason?" Samantha nodded. "Listen. If it's okay with you, I want you to keep Ruby," said Samantha. "Are you sure?" She thought about it, but she was sure. "Okay then. I'll take good care of her." As she walked out of her house, Tricia noticed Brendan still sitting down. "Excuse me for a moment." Tricia walked over to him and slapped him hard across his face. "Here's my PokéNav number. I'll call you to let you know how Ruby's doing." "Okay," replied Samantha, "thank you."

_Later..._

"Well, ready to go to Rustboro?" asked Brendan. Tricia recalled Ruby to the PokéBall that Samantha gave her. "Now I am." Now with a new Pokémon and a new friend, Tricia and Brendan head for Petalburg Forest on the road to Rustboro City. But for a bigger mystery, what did Neo Team Rocket want with Ruby? Time will tell...

_To be continued...___

* * *

Sparky- Well whaddya know? It was... interesting!

Well I had time on my hands and I had inspiration for this chapter. Hope it sticks.

Gotta catch 'em all! Sorry. Felt like saying that. C-ya!


	3. The Arrival of Brandon! Battle Team Aqua...

It took a while but I managed to complete this chapter! With no help from you guys, I might add!

Sparky shocks KP Ow.

Sparky- Enjoy this chapter… If not, I'll shock him again! Free of charge!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: **The Arrival of Brandon! Battle Team Aqua!_

Our heroes are on their way to Rustboro City. But first, they have to get through Petalburg Forest!

"Are we there yet?" whined Tricia.

"Tricia, we just got to Petalburg Forest," replied Brendan.

"Who cares? I want to get to Rustboro!"

"You know, I could've left you in Petalburg if I knew you were going to whine the whole way. In fact, I might leave you now!"

"You wouldn't dare…"

Brendan turned on his Running Shoes and started to run away. "Brendan, don't leave me! Brendan!" By then, Brendan was out of her sight.

"He actually left me…"

"Maybe if you wasn't whining so much…" said Aqua. Tricia ignored her and kept walking. Just then, Tricia felt a small breeze against her neck. Tricia thought it was the wind until she turned around. She then saw what looked like a Duskull. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Aqua retaliated by fired a Water Gun at the Duskull.

This allowed Tricia to see that it was Brendan in a Duskull mask. "You should've seen the look on your face!" he laughed. Tricia still looked scared, though. "What? It was just a harmless prank."

"Look behind you…"

When he looked behind him, he saw a _real_ Duskull. "AAAHHHH!!!" shouted Brendan.

Then, out from behind the trees jumped Brandon! "Ha! You should've seen the look on _your_ face!" he laughed. "That wasn't funny, Brandon," gasped Brendan.

Brandon had a green headband on his head, snow-white hair (like Brendan), light blue jeans, a black vest, and a green Grovyle shirt under the vest. "So Brandon, what, exactly, are you doing here?" asked his little brother.

"Well, I'm here looking for a battle for my Duskull. He needs experience."

"But you won first place in the Sapphire Conference! And you beat the Elite Four! How can it not have experience?"

"Because, Brendan, I just caught it…"

"How about I battle you? By the way, I'm Tricia Nightingale," Tricia giggled.

"Okay. Are you ready, Duskull?" Duskull just nodded. "He doesn't talk much."

"I see that," said Brendan.

"Go Ruby!" shouted Tricia. With a flash of light, the little purple Dratini appeared. "Now what attacks does a Dratini know?" Everyone else anime fell.

"Duskull, use Night Shade!" said Brandon. Duskull shot dark energy from its eyes at Ruby.

"Uh-oh. Ruby, dodge it and use… Icy Wind!" Ruby flew out of the way of the Night Shade and unleashed an Icy Wind attack at Duskull. "Wow. I can't believe she knew that attack…"

"Duskull, use Shadow Ball!" Duskull created a ball of dark energy and fired it at Ruby.

"Ruby, look out!" But Tricia was too late.

The Shadow Ball hit its target, leaving Ruby pretty wounded. "Get up and use… Dragon Rage!" Ruby got up and started charging energy.

"Duskull, use another Shadow Ball!" Duskull started charging energy for the Shadow Ball attack. They both shot their attacks at the same time. When the attacks collided with one another, it caused an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were on the ground. "Ruby, please get up!" shouted Tricia.

"C'mon Duskull! Get up!" said Brandon. Both Pokémon managed to get up.

"Great! Use Icy Wind!" said Tricia.

Before she managed to use the attack, Ruby fainted. "NO! I was about to win…"

"Looks like we win! Are you okay, Duskull?" Duskull nodded quietly.

"And how Ruby's doing?" he asked.

Tricia picked up Ruby and stroked her head.

"She's doing okay," she replied.

"C'mon. I know where there's a spring where we can pitch camp," said Brandon.

He led them to a spring with a small waterfall. "This is it," said Brandon.

"So Brandon, I thought you were going to the Kanto region," said Brendan.

"I am, but I didn't catch the most of the Pokémon that were normally found in the Hoenn region. So I'm going on another journey in Hoenn so I can catch the Pokémon I didn't catch before."

"That sounds reasonable. Hey, how about you travel with us?"

"Hey, yeah! You guys need someone to watch over you! Of course I'll come along!"

"Great! Hold on. I need to call Mom and Dad to let them know." Brendan took out his PokéNav and called his parents. "Hey Mom! Guess what? We ran into Brandon, and he's going to travel with us!" he said.

"So what did she say?" "She said that she's glad you're back and that she approves. She also wants me to tell you that she's proud of you for winning first place at the Sapphire Conference."

He talked to her some more and finally hung up. "Well, I'm going to go and catch some more Pokémon," he said. "Okay. I'll stay here with Tricia and Ruby."

_Meanwhile…_

A man in a suit was looking for Pokémon. He was holding a suitcase in his hand. A man wearing in blue, however, was watching him through a pair of binoculars.

"Sir, I see the Devon executive. Shall I grab the goods?" asked the man in blue, talking into a walkie-talkie.

"You may proceed. Don't fail me. We need the Devon Goods," said someone at the other end of the walkie-talkie.

"Yes sir…"

Brendan was walking around looking for some Pokémon when suddenly a trainer appeared in front of him.

"Hey! Are you a trainer?" he asked.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well, my name is Walker, and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"You're on! Go Tornado!" Brendan released his Pidgey from his PokéBall.

"Go Beedrill! Use Poison Sting!" Walker released his Beedrill. Beedrill fired the Poison Sting at Tornado.

"Tornado, dodge it and use your Gust attack!" Tornado flew up and flapped his wings to create a strong wind, causing Beedrill to take some damage.

"Beedrill, use Pin Missile!" Beedrill fired pins from its stinger at Tornado.

"Tornado, use Wing Attack!" Tornado flew up to dodge the attack and rammed Beedrill with his wings, causing Beedrill to faint.

"Aw, nuts! Beedrill, return! Go Venomoth!" Walker recalled his Beedrill and sent out his Venomoth.

"Venomoth, use Psybeam!" Venomoth fired psychic energy from its eyes, causing Tornado to take some damage and to become confused.

"Great… Tornado, concentrate and use Wing Attack!" Tornado tried to hit Venomoth, but he missed and ran into a nearby tree.

"Damn. Tornado, return! Go Torch!" He released Torch from his PokéBall.

"Torch, use Ember!" Torch exhausted embers from his mouth at Venomoth. The embers met their mark, causing Venomoth to faint.

"WHAT?! My Venomoth was stronger than that Torchic! How did it win?" asked Walker.

"Maybe it has low defense?" replied Brendan.

"Whatever… Hope we can battle again!"

"Sure thing…" Brendan shook Walker's hand before he walked off.

"Man, that kid needs to raise his Venomoth some more," stated Brendan.

"Yup," replied Torch.

"Wanna go look for some Pokémon now?"

"Yeah, let's go…" They came across a wide area where there was plenty of Shroomish and Bulbasaur.

"Wow! Look at 'em all!" Wanna help me catch 'em?" asked Brendan.

"Sure. You need more Pokémon, anyway," said Torch. They walked up behind a Shroomish.

"Be quiet…" He reached into his bag and got a PokéBall.

"Wait for it… now!" He threw the PokéBall at the Shroomish. The ball shook three times and then sealed.

"Yes!" whispered Brendan.

"Now for a Bulbasaur…" said Torch. Brendan reached in his bag and got another PokéBall.

"PokéBall, go!" He threw it at the unknowing Bulbasaur. The ball shook twice, but the Bulbasaur appeared with a flash of light.

"Nuts. Thought that was gonna work again…" The Bulbasaur turned around and angrily stared at Brendan.

"Oops…" The Bulbasaur started charging at Brendan.

"Oh no! Torch, help!" shouted Brendan.

Torch leapt in front of Brendan and scratched Bulbasaur with his claws. "Where would you be without me?" asked Torch.

"Whatever. Use Focus Energy and then Ember!" Torch started focusing his energy and fired his Ember attack. Bulbasaur was immediately damaged when the attack hit.

"Let's try this again. PokéBall, go!" The Bulbasaur was sucked inside the ball. The PokéBall shook three times, stopped, shook again, and then sealed.

"Odd, it shook four times."

_Meanwhile…_

Brandon was making some dinner for the group when he looked over at Tricia. She was watching Ruby who was having fun swimming in the spring. "Tricia, come here and taste this stew for me," he asked.

She walked over and tasted the stew. "This is… good!" she replied.

"Great. Glad you like it," he smiled. "I hope Brendan manages to make it to dinner…" she said, walked off towards the forest.

"Where we going?" asked Aqua.

"I'm going to look for Brendan."

"And some Pokémon too, huh?"

"Yes, Aqua…"

"I thought so…" That's when they came across a trainer treating his Vulpix.

"Hey, Aqua, you up for a battle?"

"I'm always up for one…"

Tricia and Aqua walked up to the trainer. He was a boy with short blue hair, red and white striped shirt, and black shorts. On his head, he wore a red headband. "Hmm… oh hi! I'm Junonchi. I'm just making my Vulpix look cute for the Pokémon Contest in Rustboro City," he said.

He was tying a small headband- like his- around the Vulpix's head. "You're trying to be a Pokémon Coordinator? I am too!" replied Tricia.

"Really? Well how about a mock contest battle?" he asked.

Tricia stared dumbly at Junonchi. "A mock contest battle? What's that?" "A mock contest battle is a one-on-one Pokémon battle that's like a contest battle. Don't worry, I didn't know what it was either…"

"Oh. Okay, let's do that, then," she said.

"Great! Are you ready, Firestar?"

"Yup," said Firestar.

"Okay, then. Go Aqua!" shouted Tricia.

"Firestar, use Flamethrower!" shouted Junonchi. Firestar shot a stream of fire from her mouth.

"Aqua, counter it with Water Gun!" said Tricia. Aqua shot a jet of water from her mouth, blasting through the Flamethrower and hitting Firestar into a nearby tree.

"Firestar, get up and use Quick Attack!" Firestar got up and quickly rammed Aqua.

"Aqua, use Scratch!" Aqua scratched Firestar in her face.

"Firestar!" said Junonchi.

"Finish it off with your Water Gun!" Aqua fired another Water Gun, knocking Firestar out.

"Aw, nuts…" said Junonchi.

"Better luck next time. Hope I see you at the Contest in Rustboro," said Tricia.

"I hope so, too," said Junonchi, heading off towards Rustboro City.

Brendan was on his way back to the campsite when he noticed a man looking for something. He was holding a silver suitcase that said 'DEVON' on it. He noticed Brendan off in the distance, so he started to run up to him.

"Excuse me," said the man, "but I am looking for some Shroomish. It happens to be my favorite Pokémon. Have you seen any?"

"Well, I-" Brendan was starting to speak, but he was cut off by the man in blue.

"Stop right there!" he shouted.

"We weren't moving," stated Brendan.

"Well, don't move! I'm Hans from Team Aqua, and I want the Devon Goods!"

"AIEEEEE!!! You're a Pokémon Trainer, aren't you?" screamed the Devon executive. Brendan nodded.

"Then… HELP ME!!!"

"Okay, okay. I'll help you. Geez, what a wimp…"

"So a grown man is sending a little boy to help him, huh? No matter. The Devon Goods will be mine! Go Mightyena!" shouted Hans. He released a Pokémon that looked like a black wolf.

"A Mightyena? Well, go Bulbasaur!" said Brendan. In a flash of light, Brendan's unnamed Bulbasaur appeared.

"Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!" said Hans. The black wolf Pokémon released a ball of dark energy from its mouth at Bulbasaur.

"Jump out of the way and use Tackle!" shouted Brendan. Bulbasaur dodged the Shadow Ball and tackled Mightyena into a boulder.

"Mightyena, Iron Tail!" Mightyena's tail started glowing as it ran towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur dodged the Iron Tail and rammed it with two thick vines from the bulb on his back, leaving Mightyena pretty damaged.

"Mightyena, use Bite!" Mightyena ran up to Bulbasaur and bit one of his vines.

"Bulbasaur, finish it with Razor Leaf!" said Brendan. Bulbasaur jumped in the air and shot razor-sharp leaves from his bulbs, causing Mightyena to faint.

"Grr… return, Mightyena! Go Corphish!" said Hans, recalling his Mightyena. He then released a small red shellfish Pokémon with pincers.

"Corphish, use Bubblebeam!" he shouted. Corphish shot a beam of bubbles from its pincers at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" said Brendan. Bulbasaur fired his Razor Leaf to counter the Bubblebeam.

"Corphish, Crabhammer!" Corphish's pincers started to glow as it ran towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, dodge it!" Bulbasaur tried to dodge the attack, but, instead, he got slammed into a nearby tree, causing him to get damaged.

"Bulbasaur, get up and use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur staggered onto his feet and shot a Vine Whip towards Corphish.

"Corphish, dodge it and use Crabhammer again!" Corphish quickly dodged it, and hit Bulbasaur on his head with its pincers, causing Bulbasaur to faint.

"Nuts. Torch, I choose you!" said Brendan. Torch leapt in front of Bulbasaur for the battle.

"Use Ember!" Torch exhausted tiny embers from his mouth at Corphish.

"Corphish, Bubblebeam!" said Hans. Corphish fired another Bubblebeam from its pincers towards Torch, colliding with the Ember attack.

"Torch, use Scratch!" Torch ran up to Corphish and scratched it with his claws.

"Corphish, use Crabhammer!" Corphish ran up to Torch and rammed him with its glowing pincers, causing Torch to receive a lot of damage.

"Torch, use Peck!" With every ounce of his strength left, Torch ran up to Corphish and furiously pecked at Corphish's head, surprisingly causing Corphish to faint.

"NOOOO!!! My boss will be furious!" said Hans, recalling Corphish to its PokéBall. He looked towards Brendan and the Devon executive.

"This isn't over! Next time I see you, you little brat, I will show no mercy!" he said, running off.

"Uh…that was awkward," said Brendan.

"Yes, it was. I should be heading back to Rustboro before someone else tries to steal the Devon Goods," said the Devon executive.

"Yeah, that would be best. Oh wait! Here, take this!" said Brendan.

He gave the Devon executive the Shroomish he caught earlier. "There's a Shroomish in there. You can have it."

"Gee thanks! And just for your generosity, take this!" The Devon executive handed Brendan a Great Ball.

"That there is a Great Ball. It can catch Pokémon better than a regular PokéBall."

"Thanks! This can be useful…" said Brendan, putting it in the Ball pocket on his bag.

"See ya later!" said the Devon executive, walking off.

"I really hope he raises that Shroomish. He needs it…" Torch and Bulbasaur nodded.

"So Bulbasaur, you wanna have a name?"

"If you want to name me," replied Bulbasaur.

"Hmm… I can't think of one," said Brendan.

"How about Bulba, Brendan?" asked Torch.

"It'll do for right now. C'mon, let's head back to the campsite…" he said.

Back at the campsite, Brendan told his brother what had happened earlier. "You beat his Corphish with a Torchic? That's amazing!" said Brandon.

"Yeah, I know, but what did he want with that suitcase the Devon executive had?" asked Brendan.

"Don't know… we'll find out when we get to Rustboro."

"Yeah, okay."

_Meanwhile…_

Tricia stopped in her tracks. She thought she heard a Pokémon near the bushes. When she walked over, she was knocked over by Hans. "Gee, thanks a lot! You got my favorite shirt dirty!" she shouted.

"So? I don't care!" Hans shouted back. This made Tricia angry.

"Well then let's battle!" she said furiously.

"Fine! One-on-one! You and me! Go Golduck!" he shouted.

"Go Blossom!" she said, releasing her Wurmple.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, Tricia?" asked Aqua.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"Golduck, use Fury Swipes now!" he shouted. Golduck started to run up to Blossom with its claws extended.

"Blossom, use Tackle!" said Tricia. Blossom dodged the Fury Swipes and rammed into Golduck.

"Golduck, use Water Pulse!" Golduck shot the Water Pulse towards Blossom.

"Blossom, use Poison Sting!" Blossom shot poisonous needles from the horn on her head towards Golduck, colliding with the Water Pulse.

"Golduck, use Psychic!" Golduck shot waves of psychic energy at Blossom, picking her up and slamming her into the ground.

"Blossom, String Shot!" Blossom shot the silky thread at Golduck, covering him from head to toe.

"Oh no! He can't move!" shouted Hans.

"Great! Finish this with Tackle!" said Tricia. Blossom tackled Golduck, knocking him out.

"NOT AGAIN!!!" he shouted, recalling his Golduck. "That's twice I lost! But as a constellation prize, I'm taking your Wurmple!"

"I don't think so!" said Aqua. She shot a Water Gun at Hans, sending off into the sky.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!!" he shouted, flying off.

"That was great, Blossom!" shouted Tricia, picking her up.

"Thanks!" Blossom replied. Suddenly, she started to glow.

"What's going on, Aqua?"

"I think she's evolving!" Aqua replied.

Blossom started to change shape until she was finally a Silcoon! "She's a Silcoon now!" said Aqua.

"Alright! Just a few more battles until you evolve into a Beautifly!"

"Okay… Can we get back to camp? I'm famished!" said Aqua. "Okay, okay!" Tricia laughed.

_Later that night…_

"This is some good stew, bro! You sure can cook!" said Brendan.

"Thanks B-Boy, but I think it's time to get some shuteye, so I'm going to bed," said Brandon.

"Okay. Goodnight!" said Tricia.

"So, Tricia, you wanna go and look at the stars with me?" Brendan asked nervously.

"That would be great! C'mon!" she replied, smiling, as she grabbed his hand and ran toward a nearby hill.

Now that Brandon has joined Brendan and Tricia, there's bound to be even more exciting adventures on the road to the Hoenn League. But what did that Team Aqua grunt want with the Devon Goods that the Devon executive had? Only time will tell!

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Sparky- To let everyone know, I wrote this chapter!

KP walks in room Uh-huh…

Sparky- Uh-oh! Gotta go! runs off

sweat-drops Okay… C-ya l8ter!


End file.
